Valkyrie's Blessing
by Silver Dream Writer
Summary: Titania D. Rosalie is a young woman who has the power to glimpse into the Future due to the power of her Devil Fruit: Mirai Mirai No Mi. And due to this power, she has endured many hardships. Can she ever find happiness throughout her life of hardships? Luffy x OC (Prequel to my next story!)
1. The Valkyrie's Sight

***In Norse Mythology, Valkyries are females warriors, watching over battles and blessing the soldiers for victories; also named 'Chooser of the Slain', deciding the life and death of soldiers in battles.**

* * *

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy waved enthusiastically as he shouted across the whole Town Square to catch Zoro's Attention. The said swordsman lightly snorted at his mate's antics while he answered back with a light wave.

The duo have been sailing together for only a day and already they are so tightly-knitted. Luffy has slowly but surely wormed his way into the once cold swordsman's heart without even both of them realizing it._ 'I am going to follow this blockhead and help him become the Pirate King while I stand by his side as the World's Greatest Swordsman!'_ Zoro swore to himself as he watched Luffy ran all round the marketplace, wreaking havoc in his path like a bulldozer.

A young woman of height 5 feet 4 inches (aprox. 162cm) leaned on the wall as she eyed the two critically and noticed the bond between the two before breaking into a small but sincere smile behind her veil. _'So these people are the ones that caught my attention with their pure determined aura. It's rare to see people with that kind of determination these days in this Era...but may the Valkyries above bless them on their journey and success in their upcoming battles.'_

She kept her eyes on the two for a while before she was interrupted by a group of cheerful young voices shouting, "Onee-chan!" She swiftly turned her head and immediately noticed the small group of children running towards her.

"Let's go home, Onee-chan! We're hungry!" A little girl wearing a cute puffy yellow dress in pigtails cried. The young woman smiled softly at the child's statement as she answered, "Yes, let's go home."


	2. The Small Difference Between Good & Evil

Luffy and Zoro had been walking around the Town the whole day getting supplies and they were starting to feel fatigued.

"Oi Luffy, let's stop by this inn for a quick rest before departing tomorrow." Zoro suggested. "But i want to get out into the seas as soon as possible! We've already spent so much time here!" Luffy replied with a small pout on his face. Zoro raised his clenched fist up as he shook in anger and shouted, "Who's fault was it that we have to spent the whole day in this town just because you kept running about!? I'm gonna..."

But before he could finish his sentence and act out his wishes, his voice was overpowered by numerous voices shouting in the nearby inn. This picked up their curiosity as they moved nearer to the inn in hope of hearing what was it about.

~In the Inn~

"Captain! Let's execute our plan tonight! There's no time to wait, the Witch may very well be planning something heinous by now!" A middle-aged man clad in black and armed with a dagger cried. A small group of people in the room wearing black too nodded and hummed in agreement.

A hand raised up to halt these noises as he voiced, "We can't be too hasty, the Witch will definitely know when we're going to attack and counter us with her black magic! I cannot afford to lose any of my men to her!"

"But Captain! If not on this moonless night when her powers are at its weakest, then when do we act?" Another cried out. A few chorused in agreement and soon few began protesting. The helpless Captain tried to reason with them but to no avail. Before he could give his verdict in this expedition, the front door busted open with two young men, one with a straw hat and the other with three swords strapped on his waist, standing there in all their glory.

~Luffy & Zoro~

The duo kept their ears on the door, keen in hearing what the people on the other side were discussing about. Zoro's nose wrinkled as he repeated, "A Witch?" Luffy scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as he asked out loud, "Why is there a Witch here? Hmm...Ah! I got it!" Luffy shouted out in delight. Zoro flickered his eyes at Luffy as he answered. "It could be that she's very hungry so she came here for food!"

Zoro promptly slid onto the sturdy road at Luffy's statement. _'Why did I even choose to follow this blockhead?'_ He shook his head in dismay while he ignored Luffy's previous sentence and said, "Let's go, this doesn't concern us so we shouldn't be poking our n-..."

Just as he was about to finish his statement, Luffy shouted loudly, much to Zoro's surprise. "Let's go hunt that Witch and recruit her into our crew! It's going to be so fun!" Before Zoro could even stop that ridiculous statement, Luffy had already busted the inn's door open, with the people inside looking as if they had just recovered from a heart attack.

"Someone overheard us! They are going to report it to the Witch! Arrest them!" A man in black shouted as the rest acted on the order. Luffy and Zoro were effortlessly blocking their attacks while returning some of their own. Soon the whole place was littered with wood splinters and the bunch of men in black were scattered on the floor. The Captain's eyes widened in disbelief at their strength, _'They wiped out my men in five seconds flat! Wait, if it's them, then maybe...'_ The Captain had a glint in his eyes at that thought and decided.

"Can you please help us in defeating the Witch?" The Captain asked while kneeling down with his head firmly planted on the cold hard floor, patiently awaiting their reply.

Luffy beamed a wide smile as he replied back with a thumb's up saying, "Ok!"


	3. The Moon, A Silent Observer of Fate

**Sorry for the late update, I had to consider this chapter thoroughly as this is the main crux of the story which is almost reaching its climax. Thanks to all who are waiting patiently for this chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

"Why do I have to get involve in this?" Zoro groaned as he followed the group trailing up a mountain.

"Come on Zoro, we're going to hunt a Witch! Isn't it exciting?" Luffy laughed as he jumped up and down energetically. Luffy had agreed to hunt the Witch in return for food and a night's stay at the inn, much to the delight of the Captain. They had been walking through the forest for a while before trekking up a mountain. Soon, a rather huge cottage was in sight as the group slowed down, in fear of catching the Witch's attention. Then the group huddled together in assurance of their success as they dissolved and at the Captain's signal, they all began charging into the cottage.

~In The Cottage~

"Onee-chan, read us a story!" The group of children sang in preparation for bedtime. The said woman smiled as she fluttered around the house preparing their mattresses on the floor for bedtime before settling down on the couch and the children immediately swarmed towards her, eagerly awaiting their bedtime story.

"What story should I tell you today? I believe I have told you all that I know." The woman tilted her head in thought.

"How about you tell us about yourself Onee-chan? We have never heard anything about you." The girl in pigtails from the marketplace this morning suggested. "My childhood? There's really nothing to talk about though if you want to hear, i will gladly share with all of you." The woman then began talking of her childhood days, her eyes shone a reminiscent glint as if longing for those days to come again, capturing the children's attention deeply until they slowly fell into slumber, lulled by her captivating voice. A small smile broke onto the woman's face as she relocate them into their comfortable mattresses and pulled blankets over their tired bodies. Before turning off the lights, she warmly smiled at them, thinking, _'These children are my pride and joy, I cannot bear the thought of losing them. Should they day come when we part, may the angels above bless them through their whole Life.'_ And with that, she closed the door with a soft click.

When she turned around, she was alarmed by the loud burst of her front door and the number of people coming through it, as if the entire village is here! Though the woman kept a cool front at the numbers, she knew that the time for confrontation has finally arrived and it pained her to leave her children.

The Captain mightily stood in front of the crowd, showing a completely different personality at the inn. He seemed like an amiable person but now, a wicked grin plastered over his face as he raised his right hand to stop all the commotion from his soldiers behind him and proudly announced, "Witch, I have been patiently waiting for this day when we meet face to face! Now, return us the orphans or else...!"

The young woman has been quietly waiting for the Captain to finish his speech before negotiating with him once more to let the children continuing staying here but hearing his speech has ruffled her feathers. _'Return them the orphans!? Did they forget what they did to these children? I would rather give up my life than sacrifice these children! Never will I forgo those precious to me ever again!'_ Then, a resolute glint returned in her seemingly blank eyes as she stepped forward until she was standing face to face with the Captain, the later faltered a little at the proximity though the prideful man stood his ground, interested in hearing what she has to say.

The woman too, stood her ground and she opened her mouth in preparation for her speech when she was cut off by a loud voice, exclaiming, "Awesome! What a huge house!" Then, the owner of the voice stepped through the door, shocking everybody at the sudden change of the tense atmosphere. Luffy and Zoro nonchalantly strode through the front door and marvelled at the beauty of the cottage's architecture, oblivious of the confrontation between the two.

The young woman softly smiled behind her veil at the pleasant interruption, thanking them for their timely appearance. _'Those two came at a right time, I was just about to burst out in anger and these people wouldn't not like the destruction of my temper.'_ Then, she chuckled at the thought of the mighty soldiers scurrying about, capturing Luffy and Zoro's attention.

The young woman was standing at around five feet four, dressed in a white shoulder-less dress, a brown corset around her waist area with white pearls hanging around her neck. She has Coral Pink hair, reaching till her waist and an intriguing Sky Blue eye colour, holding all the wonders of the world that has yet to be discovered. The rest of her face below her eyes was covered by a translucent veil with intricate designs of flowers. To describe her in summary, she was a beautiful woman, as heavenly as an angel from Heaven. Though Luffy is oblivious to the opposite gender it didn't really matter to him while Zoro caught himself before he could be enchanted from her beauty by the power radiating of her body. _'She possesses a strong fighting spirit for a woman. Interesting, maybe Luffy is right, we should recruit her.'_ Zoro thought all the while smirking to himself.

The Captain was writhing in anger at the nonchalant display of the two and he shouted out when he could no longer contain his fury, "I brought the two of you here to aid me in killing this abomination of nature! This _Witch_ has caused much fear and uneasiness in our village that we have to eliminate her now before she can cause any further harm here! Do you even understand the extend of misfortune her presence has caused us!?" He was heaving up and down in agitation by the time he finished hollering.

The woman's mirthful eyes was immediately filled with a deep sadness that no one could understand unless the same experience was went through. The woman had seen and suffered much in her Life to not show any expression on her face though it doesn't mean that she still won't feel hurt by those insults.

Luffy's face twisted in confusion at that man's passionate speech as he blurted out, "But Old Man, I came here to ask her to be apart of my crew, not to kill her." That stopped everyone in their tracks, their minds swarming to comprehend what the young boy had just stated. The young woman was, however, the one who was shocked the most._ 'He wants to recruit me into his crew, a Witch who has caused nothing but suffering to her dearest ones?'_ She felt so touched till she could possibly cry out in joy though she controlled herself but could not stop her tears from welling up in her blue eyes.

The Captain snapped out of it quickly and exploded with anger and hissed, "What are you saying, young one? You are a pirate!? Still, I have to warn you of her. She has murdered her mother since birth and her father was killed by our people because he defied our wishes to kill that Witch. We let her live out of kindness and she repaid it by kidnapping our children from the orphanage! What atrocity is she going to commit next? Use black magic and set fire to the entire village!? I will never let that happen for as long as I breathe."

He calmed himself down as he deeply breathed in and out before shouting, "Soldiers, capture that horrendous _Witch_ and tie her to a stake and prepare for her execution! Throw the two pirates into the dungeon for their _possible_ comradeship with the Witch!"

Everything had happened so quickly that no one had any time to react to it. The Moon silently watched the play of events in the starry night sky, witnessing the change of Fate right before her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you all who have been patiently waiting for this chapter! I would not be updating Chapter 4 as soon as I thought because I need to consider how this story will go carefully since the next chapter will be the crux of the entire story so I hope that in the meantime, you guys will be satisfied with this!**


	4. The Juxtaposition Of Hope & Despair

**Here's the fourth chapter to Valkyrie's Blessings! What a surprise, it came out faster than I thought, the inspiration for it came rushing to me like a tidal wave when I was contemplating on how to continue from chapter 3 onward. Enjoy reading and do not hesitate to give me your feedback so that I can improve on my writing if its not up to satisfaction!**

* * *

_If it's all the same whether I live or die, then I choose to live._

_If it's all the same whether I'm there or not, I'll at least leave something behind._

_If it's all the same whether I laugh or cry, then I'll laugh, and I'll cry._

_However much I'm scorned or wounded, I'll just laugh it off..._

_If it's all the same whether I live or die, well, I've decided I can survive._

_Laughing, crying, without finding reward... That's a life I can love._

_~Perfectionist Complex by Megurine Luka_

_"Hope ends in Despair, and only with Despair will Hope arrive. This is the balance between Hope and Despair. If she has suffered throughout her whole Life, then surely she deserves happiness now, right?" -Silver Dream Writer_

* * *

Drip...drip...The sound of droplets of water dripping onto the floor instantly awoke Zoro. Slowly, he opened his hazy eyes as he began taking in his surroundings. _'Where is this place? It's so dark and i feel very weak...wait, where's Luffy?'_

With finding his Captain as his motivation, he stood up with a jump and looked around. He was locked up behind metal bars in a dark and cramped cell. He scanned the whole room and realized that Luffy is just lying on the other side of the cell. He smirked at the young man in straw hat at his sound sleeping.

"Oi, Luffy! Wake up!" Zoro kept shaking Luffy's shoulder, hoping that he would wake up soon enough but to no avail. Luffy kept his eyes closed, oblivious to Zoro's anxious calls as his mind drifted further and further away into the darkness...

_Luffy found himself drifting nowhere in the darkness and almost felt so vulnerable that he wanted to sleep forever until he heard a firm command from a feminine voice, "Don't give up." Like the light that is always there at the end of a tunnel, a warm streak of light shone upon his face, giving him strength as he opened his eyes, making out a figure of a woman with his blurry eyes._

_When his vision slowly cleared, he realized that the woman standing in front of him was the same young woman he saw in the cottage. However, this time, she doesn't have a veil covering the rest of her face and she wore a plain white dress, her pink hair flowing around with a crown of flowers atop of her head like a halo as her eyes sparkled in serenity. She slowly walked towards him until they were an arms-length apart when she stopped._

_Then, she reached out her hand to him and warmly smiled, as if inviting him to take her hand and follow her. Luffy, being the ever-friendly and trusting person, took her hand without hesitation as she turned around and led him into the light ahead of them._

_The young woman started fading away bit by bit when she came closer and closer to the light. When she was almost there, she twirled around gracefully as she came face to face with Luffy. She once more beamed a blinding smile at him as she said, "Thank you." A crystal tear then trickled down her rosy cheek and dripped on his hand as she let go of his._

_As if on cue, she burst into a infinite amount of white feathers as they gently fluttered and danced around Luffy like snow. Luffy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he ran around the shower looking for her, shouting, "Where are you!?"_

Luffy's eyes jolted open to reality as he startled and sat up, looking around him and saw Zoro kneeling beside him. Zoro was wide-eyed as he bombarded Luffy with millions of questions, "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Luffy waved off his questions as he shook his head and thought back about the earlier incident before coming to a realization.

"Zoro, where's that lady!?" Luffy stood up erect, frantically looking around for her. Zoro glanced at Luffy, bewildered by his question as he answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "What are you talking about, Luffy? There's only the two of us here."

"But Zoro, I just saw her! She was just right in front of me when she thanked me and disappeared while turning into feathers!" Luffy explained to Zoro, whining exasperatedly. Zoro sighed at his Captain's antics and shook his head in surrender, retorting, "But she's not here! No one's here, only your unconscious self and I, you idiot!"

Before their argument about the mysterious appearance of the young woman could escalate any further, one of their cell bars rattled irritatingly, brazenly interrupting them. They turned their heads to the source of disturbance and found a young child no older than 7 standing in front of their cell as she shook the bars irritably again and cried out in desperation, "Please Onii-san, help Onee-chan!"

* * *

~At The Town Square~

"Men, hasten you preparation! We have absolutely no time to waste! It would be disastrous if the Witch escapes!" The Captain ordered, standing erect at the heart of the city as he hurried his soldiers for the preparation for the ceremony at exactly this afternoon at 12. Soon, there was a growing crowd of people at the Town Square waiting for the Witch's execution, all the while murmuring among themselves.

"Finally that Witch is getting the retribution that she _deserves_," A man commented as he sneered in delight.

"Good grief, I lose my precious sleep nearly every night worrying about whether my child will be kidnapped by her or not." Added by a woman dressed in lavish clothes snobbishly.

Then, incessant chatter started among the people, some more aggressive than the rest as they began protesting in a harmonious loud voice, chanting, "Kill the Witch! Kill the Witch! Kill the Witch!" The crowd then grew impatient at the late appearance of the Witch as they went wild and out of control, keeping the soldiers busy as they tried to take control of the situation.

* * *

~In a certain tower~

A shadowed figure came out of his tower as he watched over his boisterous people. He then glanced to his right side where the Captain of the soldiers is obediently standing, awaiting his orders.

"Bring out the Witch, it's time." The shadowed man commanded. The Captain hesitated for a moment as he inquired, "My Lord, is it really necessary to execute her? She is a mere 17 year old, going on to adulthood the upcoming year, surely we can sp-" He was cut off before he can say 'spare', the shadowed man cut him off by retorting back, "Spare her, Jarrad? You want me to spare the Witch and let her roam about freely, causing fear and distress to my people? Over my dead body will I allow her freedom, Today is a good opportunity to get rid of that thorn in my eye once and for all. Then, I will finally be the legitimate heir to this estate." And he chuckled darkly after his proclamation.

Jarrad felt helpless against him and he knelt down in submission as he responded, "Yes, my Lord, right away." And he walked towards the door, proceeding to leave the room. He clenched the door knob till his fist turned white, cutting off all blood circulation as he harshly bit on his lower lip._ 'I'm sorry, Master and Mistress. I tried everything against him but to no avail. Forgive my uselessness against this traitorous man.'_ With that, he left the room, unconsciously slamming the door in anger on his way out.

The shadowed man snorted at Jarrad's reaction as he thought while looking out at his balcony,_ 'What a passionate and loyal man. For so many years I thought that i had him submitted to me and look at how wrong I was. Well, no matter, the hindrance will be gone today once and for all.'_ His vile loud laughter filled the room, chilling the guards who are standing outside to their spines.

* * *

~Rosalie~

"Hey, Witch, your time is up! Follow me to your doom." The soldier condemned as he stepped into her cell forcefully hauled her up from the floor, tossing her out of the room with a flex of his arm. Surprisingly, she caught herself before she could fall and stood. The soldier clicked his tongue and yank her arm as he and his comrade standing outside the cell entrance led her into the Town Square side by side.

While walking out of the long entrance of the dungeon, Rosalie glanced down at her neck, adorned by a string of pure white pearls. Each bead was about the size of a fingertip with the flawless white of a snowflake. She closed her eyes in silent reminiscent while remembering her childhood...

_This was given to her since she was five, when her parents were still alive, its allure is said to possess any man to do its bidding. She was still living in a contended dream, one she wished she would never wake up from. However, Fate did not take kindly to her. On her seventh birthday, her parents were murdered right in front of her eyes by a man dressed entirely in black. This memory was forever carved into her young mind, every detail of that incident._

_From then on, everything has changed. She was no longer the sheltered girl she was when her parents were alive. She was thrown out of her house, with only her pearl necklace as a reminder of her parents. She starved for weeks on the streets as no one took pity on her, leaving her almost knocking on Death's door when an old woman named Blair took sympathy on her plight and brought her home, though she could hardly fend for herself._

_The time they spent together was brief but blissful, the old woman deceased after a year. Blair was the one who taught her how to open her heart once again after her parents' murder. She released the hatred in her heart and taught her how to forgive and forget. The young woman still remembered her mentor's teachings that changed her till this day._

_"Rosé, stop that burning hatred in your heart. If you don't learn to love yourself, then how can you learn to love and accept another?" The old woman slowly chided her one day. "I have no need to accept another ever again when it clearly only brings about sadness and disappointment." Rosalie scorned._

_Blair just let out a small laugh and replied back, "But Rosé, do you know how tiring it is to hate a person? Love will never be born if Hatred does not die. Live your Life to the fullest, don't spend it on something trivial like seeking revenge when it clearly doesn't ease the hollowness of your heart. I want you to be happy, Rosé. And I am very sure that your parents in Paradise will want you to be happy as well. Maybe that's why they gave you this pearl necklace, to bless and protect you."_

_At the end of the woman's speech, Rosalie's tears flowed down her cheeks as she let out a cry of pain and hugged her tightly, as if afraid that she would leave her like her parents. The old woman patted her gently on her back, assuring her that she is still there._

_After that sentimental moment, she asked the old woman, "What do you mean that the pearl necklace was given to me to bless and protect me?" The old woman then gently smiled as she replied ecstatically, "Pearls are jewels of the ocean, born from oysters. Many names have been given to it, one of it is: 'Teardrop of the Moon'. It is said that an angel wept in the Heavens over the loss of lives in wars and her tears materialized into pearls. Thus, these gemstones are symbolic of purity, innocence, tranquility, wisdom and faith. Perhaps your parents wished for these qualities to reside in you even when you reached adulthood."_

_'Yes, Blair. I, too, wish for these qualities to continue dwelling in me till my death.'_ Rosalie thought with a serene smile on her face as she followed the guards by her side out of the dungeon, heading towards a wooden cage. She gracefully stepped in, fearless of her fate as a soldier locked it up with a golden key and four soldiers began guarding the corners of the cage, two of them pushing the wooden cage to the Town Square.

The journey would be nerve-rattling for many but Rosalie was at peace with herself, accepting what would come eventually as she thought of her Life.

_Light,_

_a dream-like melody,_

_shower over your cheeks._

_We'll go as far as we can_

_under this gently sky_

_with only our fragile hearts_

_and with our shivering wings._

_'I have led such a fulfilling life. My parents gave me Life, for without them I would never experience the joy of living. Although I can never forget that night of the murder, I have slowly learned to let go of the hatred in my heart over the years and now, I can only feel the sadness of losing them but not the hatred I have for the murderer.'_

_For tomorrow,_

_for our nostalgic past,_

_we made this small promise for them._

_Let's keep our promise_

_at the end of time._

_I wait for the day I can see you again,_

_I can only keep on wishing_

_until I reach that future which gets further away._

_'Blair, my mentor. Even though I only knew her for only a year, she has taught me so many wonderful things. Without her guidance, I would have never walked out of the darkness on my own. I can never thank you enough though I still have to say this: Thank you, Blair.'_

_Even if I were nowhere to be found,_

_I'll always be by your side_

_as the light which shines over everything._

_'The children that I adopted are my pride and joy. After Blair's death, I lost all of my reason for existence till I found them in the experiment lab, about to be used for the sake of the village's development. If not for them , I would have been a soulless person, living my life with no goals or motivation. I will forever watch over them and stay by their side...'_

_This world is so fragile_

_it could disappear any minute._

_But because you're here,_

_I thought of protecting it._

_'The young man wearing a straw hat. He asked me to join his crew without even knowing about my past. He accepted me so easily when no one else even dares to come near me. He made me believe in the good of people. May the angels above bless his life with reliable comrades like the man with three swords by his side and watch over his success in the future.'_

Before she knew it, Rosalie was already almost reaching the heart of the city. There, she saw two long pieces of wood tied together at the center in the shape resembling a cross with logs cluttered all around it. Then, the cage came to a sudden halt in front of the stake. It was opened by the same guard who locked it as he dragged her out of the cage and began pulling her towards the cross. They tied her arms and legs to the stake as they raised it up with a polypropylene rope till it stood erect.

People all over the town came to watch the execution of the Witch and clustered around the stake, each wanting to catch a glimpse of the rumored woman as they jeered, spitted and did all sorts of disgraceful acts to her, showing their strong disdain for her.

Jarrad was standing just beside the stake as he looked at the scene with grief-stricken eyes when the soldiers began lighting up the fire on a piece of wood. The burning flame was full of life, in contrast with the current situation._ 'My deepest apologies, Master and Mistress. I have failed time and time again to protect Young Mistress from harm and has caused her misery over and over again instead. I will surely be condemned in Hell for this sin.'_ Jarrad thought with melancholy as he slowly watched the fire come into contact with the wood littered around the stake, instantly spreading around Rosalie.

_Making a silent prayer, I close my eyes_

_and in this final moment of serenity,_

_from afar_

_a bright morning comes._

_Light,_

_a dream-like melody,_

_shine over you…_

Rosalie was seemingly calm as the wild fire surrounded her and slowing licked up the stake._ 'I have fulfilled my motive for living. I no longer have any lingering attachment to this world. Finally, I can be in peace...'_ Then, she gently closed her eyelids as she took in the scene one last time before it slowly faded into darkness.

Jarrad tightly squeezed his eyes shut as he resisted against Fate one last time, wishing,_ 'Please, someone, anyone, help my poor young mistress in my stead!'_

Then, as if God or some other superior being unknown to men had answered his call, an intense cry echoed throughout the whole Town Square, startling everyone. "Don't give up!" A young man cried out as he ran towards the stake as fast as he could, his straw hat fluttering in the wind behind him.

* * *

~In Rosalie's Mind~

_'I am coming now, Mother, Father and Blair.' Rosalie thought in the darkness when suddenly, a loud cry of determination broke her thoughts and she found herself surrounded by a beam of light in the darkness. 'Who is it? That is calling out so earnestly for me?' She thought as she looked around. Then, a drop of water from above her fell in front of her feet, creating a ripple as the entire scenery changed in front of her._

_A group of people were travelling on ship and it seemed as though they were pirates. Rosalie only recognized the man in straw hat and another holding three swords. The rest of the seven people seemed unfamiliar to her as the huge group laughed heartily while singing, dancing and feasting._

_'Why is this vision showing up now? That is not suppose to be my Future, I had already foreseen before the straw hat man and his friend's appearance that I will be burned to death on the stake.' Rosalie thought, confused by the sudden turn in events. A sudden thought then came across her mind, though it seemed ridiculous and highly impossible to her. 'Could it be that...their appearance had changed my entire Future? No it's impossible, the Future should have been set in stone, neither person nor event can change it.'_

_As quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving Rosalie alone once again in the darkness. 'It could be that this vision was one of my possible futures when they came along though its not possible now...' She speculated, trailing off at the end. Her train of thoughts was broken when she felt a sudden warmth of a person's hand on her cheek as she slowly roused from her slumber..._

* * *

**Anyone recognize the song that I put in? Of course, it's by one of my favourite band: Kalafina! Its song name is Hikari Furu. This song was featured in the Madoka Movie: Eternal and I was so deeply touched when I heard in the movie so I put it in this fan-fic and surprising it fits the situation!**

**Thank you to all who are supporting Valkyrie's Blessings! The next chapter, which is also the fifth, is going to be the last update for this story. I assure you guys that I will update it on before or on Christmas itself as a present for your endless support. Till then, I will continue writing the fifth chapter that will surely end this story to my satisfaction. Thank you once again! **_  
_


	5. The Tenacity Of A White Rose

**Merry Christmas! This is the last chapter for this story, enjoy and please let me know whether or not I should continue this in a sequel! Of course, reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. A bigger picture of Rosalie is posted on my Profile Page so visit there if you want to view it! **

***For those who are unsure of the pronounciation, Rosé is pronounced as Ro-ze.**

**Out of my own curiosity, can anyone guess the meaning of the title? Why a white rose? (Hint: Latin) Well, crack your brains and ponder on it as you read through this chapter!**

* * *

_Another new world  
_

_A mirage before me as I close my eyes_

_Saying goodbye to the tedious days_

_I have endless possibilities awaiting_

_Now I embrace my desires and hopes_

_Forever willing_

_Regardless of defeat or a lonely heart_

_To face the future_

_Never giving up my dreams_

_Just a deep desire of_

_the strength of a never swaying HEART_

_Because someone knows that my weakness_

_Is the strong pride that rests within my chest_

_I stared straight into the truth_

_It stirs me up_

_The ray of light that illuminates the darkness_

_I will continue on tomorrow_

_For the sake of MY STORY, it has not yet ended_

_How many restless nights have passed_

_Born with the significance of many thoughts_

_The answer has yet to come forth in the face of the morning_

_Saying goodbye to the tedious days_

_I have endless possibilities awaiting_

_Now I embrace my desires and hopes_

_Forever willing_

_Regardless of defeat or a lonely heart_

_To face the future_

_Never giving up my dreams_

_~My Story by angela _

_"With a broken flower's strength, she continues striving on. With a broken flower's positivism, she continues smiling on. With a broken flower's tenacity, she continues fighting on." -Silver Dream Writer_

* * *

~Luffy & Zoro~

"Onii-chan, please save Onee-chan!" The girl in yellow puffy dress with pigtails cried out. Luffy and Zoro stared at her in confusion for a very long time before replying in harmony, asking, "Who are you?" The little girl had barely any time to react to that question when a youthful voice cried out from the corridor calling out to them. "Hurry up, Marie! The guards will catch up with us soon!" Then, Marie grew flustered as she shouted back, "But Shun-kun, Onii-chan have not answered me yet!" A cry of frustration could be heard as loud footsteps became more raucous by the minute and the silhouette of a young boy loomed over the corridor. Then, a boy about the same age as Marie came running towards their cell; the jingling of keys could be heard.

"I told you to hurry up, didn't I! The two of them are stalling them off while we're wasting time here!" Shun screamed at Marie before a tick mark formed on her forehead as the two began bickering like a old married couple.

"I can't help it if Onii-chan doesn't want to answer me right!?"

"You slowpoke! While we're wasting time here, Onee-chan is getting led faster and faster to her death!"

At the word _death_, a sudden sadness overshadowed their agitated expressions, catching Luffy and Zoro's attention. "I've been wondering for a while but who is this 'Onee-chan' of yours?" Zoro inquired with a raised brow. Shun peered up at them grimly as he responded, "The woman with pink hair you saw at the cottage. She's our guardian." Then memories of the woman vanishing into feathers flashed in Luffy's mind. '_Thank_ _you'_, her voice kept reverberating endlessly in his ear. Firming his resolve, he decided to find out what her words meant. "Let me out of here, I want to see her again."

* * *

~In a random room in the Dungeon~

"Hiro-kun, are we safe?" A girl with a bob haircut inquired softly, barely above a whisper. She wore a purple T-shirt and a cute black mini skirt, and completed her look with a purple band. The said person, Hiro looked around his surroundings before answering, "I think we have successfully shook them off, Hotaru. Now, we only have to wait for Shun and Marie here." The two of them had been leading the guards around on a wild goose chase in order to distract them and let Shun and Marie do their job in persuading the pirates to help them. Then, the sound of footsteps could be heard, one more distinct than the rest, as if an elephant was stampeding throughout the whole dungeon and the loud cry of a person charging towards them. Fearful of the return of the guards, Hiro gently pushed Hotaru behind him and positioned her near the doorway in case there is a need to run away and looked around for a weapon. Whipping his head left and right looking for a weapon, he noticed a broom innocently lying on the floor and decided to use it. He briskly walked towards it and picked it up, before resuming back to his previous position as they await for their enemies impatiently.

_Tap...tap...tap_...The sound of the footsteps and screaming were getting louder and louder as Hiro clutched the broom as tightly as he could while slowly counting down. _They will arrive here in 3...2...1! _Just as he was about to attack the man bursting through the door, he was stopped by a firm tug on his sleeve. He turned his head around and he saw Hotaru's relieved face as she answered with a small smile, "It's them." And true to her words, the duo were running with all their might while shouting at Luffy for being an idiot for shouting while running, sure to cause much unwanted attention. Hiro's tense posture immediately went lax and let out a small sigh of weariness.

Soon, they discovered that Zoro who was lagging behind them got lost so they had to find him back, much to Shun's chagrin. After regrouping, the four children felt more confident of their rescue mission and silently promised to themselves that they would definitely save the woman who had saved and changed their lives.

* * *

~In a certain tower~

A man was sitting on his cushioned seat while drinking aromatic black coffee, waiting for the execution to start when a guard slammed his door open, no longer caring for formalities when there was a more important matter at hand. He frowned at his insolence and demanded the presence of the guard with a mocking tone and asked, "What seems to be the matter, my dear_ friend_?" The guard instantly realized his mistake as he knelt down in repentance and replied, "My Lord Alzack-sama, forgive my impertinence but there is a big problem! The pirates that are captured escaped with the bunch of orphans from the dungeon!"

Alzack's calm mask cracked a little as he answered, "Fear not, they are just little pests clustering together, catch them and throw them back into the dungeons." The guard then gulped, fearing for his life as he answered while stammering, "T-that's exactly the problem, My Lord! Not only did they escape, they also t-took down the rest of the s-squad. E-especially the boy with a straw hat, he was like a whirlwind, d-destroying everything in his path! And now they're heading h-here, to the Town Square as we're speaking!" Alzack's mask instantaneously shattered into a million pieces along with his dream of becoming a billionaire by acquiring this estate. "You useless dimwits! You can't even take down two pirates together with four children and you still call yourselves the best in the village!? Go get the rest and prepare for their appearance, I'll settle this by myself personally!"

In a jiffy, the dumbstruck guard rushed out in with wobbly legs as he set out to prepare his men for the upcoming battle. Alzack began pacing about his room anxiously while he planned for his next move, "I cannot fail this, the Titania estate will be mine to possess! Very soon will the only heir to the estate perish right before my eyes, faded into ashes and gone with the wind." And he laughed darkly at the fate of the young woman.

* * *

~On the way to the Town Square~

"Zoro Onii-chan, where are you going!?" Marie shouted frantically. They have escaped the dungeon just a few minutes ago after Luffy and Zoro defeated them and are now heading towards the Town Square, though Zoro can't seem to follow instructions as he kept heading the opposite direction of where the children and Luffy are heading. A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he argued back, "It's this way, my gut feeling tells me that it's this way!" Shun could take it no more, his tight fists shook violently as he finally exploded and cried out, "You idiot, we're the ones living our lives here! What makes you think that you know more than-!?" His outburst was stopped by Luffy who held his hand up while he sniffed the air. "Something's burning, though it doesn't smell like meat?" Luffy stated. "Burning!?" The orphans all exclaimed at once. "The execution." Hotaru frowned while adding.

That sentence seemed to stir up something in Luffy's heart, making him feel very uncomfortable and fidgety. _'I have to find her!'_ With that only goal in his mind, he took off, using his unusually good sense of smell as his only guide as he ignored the cries of the children followed by a loud groan from Zoro.

_'Why do I have this tight feeling in my chest?'_ Luffy wondered as he kept running forward, ignoring the cries of the citizens at his sudden appearance. Then, a burning flame came into sight in the horizon which seemed like a spark from afar as it slowly fell and ignited the entire stake. Luffy could see a figure wearing a plain white dress being tied there. She no longer had the translucent veil she wore when they first met so he felt like really saw her for the first time. Her eyes were closed in resignation to Fate and her expression was peaceful, her whole body exuding tranquility. It had never pained him so much to see a person dying right in front of his eyes with not even as much as a sign of struggle before her death, she just accepted her Fate calmly as though she knew it was coming...

_'No! She cannot just give up so easily when she said-'_ His thought was cut off as he voiced out, "Don't give up!" Luffy hollered to her, trying to reach her with all his might. Alzack witnessed everything from the tower as he sneered, thinking, _'How foolish of him, a cursed Witch from birth can never be saved, she'll be destined to die here at my hands!'_

"Guards, seize that foolish man who is trying to save the Witch!" At his order, rows of guards began forming to block Luffy's path though it looks seemingly useless before Luffy's blazing determination. He swing his right arm back in preparation of his attack as he shouted, "Gomu Gomu no...Gatling Gun!" Then, as if he had grown a hundred arms, he began furiously punching the guards standing in his way and at the same time creating disorder among the crowd. "H-he's another child of the Devil! Like that Witch who sprouts nonsense about our Fates, they're of the same kind!" A random person from the crowd accused and it caused a big uproar as they began running away in fear.

Luffy was doing well in getting rid of the guards when Jarrad stood in his way, refusing to let him pass through though his eyes had already given away his intentions. "Old man, let me pass through!"

"You will only bring harm to this world if you let the Witch survive! I will still pardon your sins if you surrender now!" Jarrad argued forcibly. Luffy's eyes hardened as if understanding his intentions and punched him with his fist before moving on. As he ran past him, he could hear a faint murmur saying, "Thank you boy, take care of her." Luffy gave a small quirk of a small as he pulled down his straw hat and continued running at full speed._ 'Almost there!'_ He noticed that the flames had gotten larger with the ongoing commotion and the hem of her dress was already eaten away by the raging flames, slowly devouring her from the bottom. Thoughts swarmed his head, pushing him faster and further._ 'Faster! To where she is!'_ He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not noticed a figure running alongside him.

"Oi, Luffy! Are you ignoring me!?" Zoro shouted in exasperation. This broke Luffy's train of thoughts as he turn to his side and noticed his mate running by his side. "Zoro!" He shouted jubilantly. The said person's tick mark grew bigger and was about to lose it but he caught himself in time as he looked ahead instead and focused on the burning stake. "So that's the person that everyone was flustered over...? Well, it'll be interesting to try cutting through fire though!" Zoro mused. Then he took a big leap forward as he readied his position and slashed through the wooden stake into many splinters and the tight rope into shreds, though the fire had not completely went out so it mildly burned Zoro's arm and he faltered slightly at the sudden pain, failing to catch Rosalie properly. She was about to touch the ground when Luffy caught up in time and caught her.

She appeared to be unconscious, her eyes closed in deep slumber. The hem of her dress was burned till mid-thigh but it was still decent enough. Her pearly unblemished skin was covered in the black soot from the flames. Looking at her in such a vulnerable state stirred up many feelings in his heart. Was it guilt for not arriving earlier? Or the shock that such a woman who appeared so confident and fearless could look so defenseless? Luffy didn't know either, he just knew that he didn't like seeing her in such a state and silently swore to take vengeance for the person who did this to her. He reached out to her cheek to wipe the dirty soot off her face though it lingered there for a while before he took it back. What happened afterwards was one of Luffy's happiest moments in his Life. Her lids twitched at the warmth of Luffy's hand then her eyes fluttered open in confusion as she took in her surroundings and finally looked at the person kneeling down in front of her._ 'It's that boy...what a warm hand.'_ She recognized and smiled gently at him. Before she could mutter out any words of gratitude, a loud cackle disrupted her.

"Well, look at what we have here: the Witch and her companions. Looks like you're using your black magic to stay alive again, like you did time and time again." Alzack sneered as he slowly walked towards them in amusement. Luffy's face scrunched up in confusion as he asked, "Who are you, old man?"

"The person who will deliver death to the Witch beside you." Alzack countered smoothly. Before anyone could retort back to that statement, Jarrad stood in front of Luffy and spoke in an assured manner, "You will not harm the young mistress any further, you will cease this idiocy of yours before you fall by my hands." Then Alzack began laughing uncontrollably as he clutched his stomach. "_Your _hands?_ I_, fall by_ your_ hands? Then what about the Titania estate? I can demolish it whenever I want to, though that wouldn't benefit me at all. I would sell it for a hefty sum of money and-" His sentence was cut off by a mighty punch to his face and flew quite a few meters away. "He's too noisy for his own good," Luffy stated while he dusted imaginary dust off his hands. Jarrad's jaw went slack at this scene though he hid it by coughing into his fist.

A small mirthful smile plastered over Rosalie's face though it was wiped off when she was effectively knocked off the ground by an unknown force behind her. She supported her upper body to get a better look and saw her children hugging her in delight. "Onee-chan!" They all chorused in delight. A bright smile mirroring true happiness was painted across Rosalie's face as she hugged them back. She then stood up, brushed the dust of her dress and turned towards Luffy and Zoro, bowing in gratification. "Thank you, both of you." She said delightedly. Luffy just laughed heartily in response and shook it off as nothing. Zoro grumbled on something about a _certain_ someone not caring if his arm was charred from burning though his cheeks were flushed with a certain redness at Rosalie's bright smile.

She whipped her head towards Jarrad with a mixed expression on her face as she slowly asked, "Just...who are you? Why did that person mention the Titania estate? It was supposed to have been sold off to another many years ago." He sighed lethargically as he announced, "I am Jarrad, young mistress, your caretaker. Do you not remember me?" Recognition filled her expression as she gasped, _'He was supposed to be deceased with my parents many years ago.'_ Jarrad took Rosalie's silence as a cue to continue and said, "That day, after ensuring your safety, I went back inside the house to take revenge for your parents. Instead, he threatened to kill you if I don't do his bidding and sell the house to another. You and that house full of memories are all that your parents had left, how could I refuse if it's for your sake? Even though they are not your real parents, they still loved you dearly, till their death they told me to continue protecting you. They even named the estate 'Titania' as a tribute to receiving you as their gift from Heaven."

Rosalie's head was swarming with all the new information suddenly revealed to her all at once. _'That man in black from many years ago was him! He was just standing in front of me, that murderer. The 'me' in the past would've attacked him on the spot knowing this but the present 'me'...'_ She raised her head to the same eye level as Jarrad and spoke softly, "That man was the one that took away my happiness? If it was me from 10 years ago, I would have killed him the moment I recognized him but after my mentor's teachings, I no longer feel anything except that I'm anguished that it all had to come to an end. Thank you, for doing so much for me without even me knowing...I've decided, I'll leave the estate to you, along with these children, my pride and joy." A chorus of disagreements and a loud cheer of cry from Luffy filled the air. "Onee-chan, are you abandoning us!?" Marie eyes watered as she asked. "Young mistress, we can get the Titania estate back if you wish for it. After all, you are the rightful heir!" Jarrad argued animatedly.

Rosalie chuckled at their intense reactions as she explained, "Everyone calm down, let me explain myself. Before meeting those two, I had already dreamed of travelling with the never-ending sea, there is so much to explore out there and after meeting them, I had only firmed my resolve in following my heart. I trust you Jarrad, so will you do me a favor this one last time?" Jarrad's heart melted at his young mistress' words as he replied, "How can I refuse you after hearing your heartfelt thoughts? I'll take good care of them, don't worry and leave Alzack to me, he shall be dealt by the authorities for his actions." Shun pouted as he turned his head away and said, "You'd better come back one day or else we'll start raiding your house for your inheritance."

"Onee-chan!" Marie sobbed. "Stop crying, it's annoying!" Shun shouted in anger though a tear too flowed down his cheek. Hiro sighed at their antics and he turned to Rosalie and smiled warmly, "Thank you for these years, if it weren't for you, we'd probably not have the opportunity to see the outside world." Hotaru then poked her head out from Hiro's back and walked to Rosalie while holding out her pinkie, asking, "One day?" Rosalie nodded firmly as she promised with her pinkie tied around Hotaru's, saying, "One day."

* * *

_Do you believe in fate -_

_A momentary encounter_

_That changes everything in your life_

_Before that?_

The clear azure sky had now transited to a radiant hue of orange, mixed with a hint of pink and purple, all perfectly blended together in the dusk sky. A small crowd formed on the boat harbor saying farewells to the small boat slowly sailing away from them. Rosalie waved them a final goodbye as she admiringly looked at the orange sky. _'This will be the start of my new life.'_ She then looked at Luffy with a bright smile, asking, "Are you still willing to recruit me?" Luffy chortled in happiness as he answered while pumping a fist in the air, "Of course, be my nakama! Oh, by the way my name is Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the Pirate King!" Zoro's body was slumped and his arms were crossed as he opened one eye and stated, "Roronoa Zoro, my goal is to be the World's greatest swordsman."

She once again smiled in pure happiness as she replied, "My name is Titania D. Rosalie, but you can call me Rosé. My dream is discover the secret behind Fate so I am probably a Futurologist. There are so many possibilities out there that can lead to so many possible futures. Isn't it intriguing to know how that works?" Luffy scratched his head and replied, "I haven't thought of that before but I believe that we create our own Future!" And Luffy finished his sentence with a blinding smile, his eyes reduced to mere slits. _'Human will is indeed a factor in changing Fate, Luffy has shown it to me firsthand.'_ Rosalie softly grinned at Luffy's response as the now twilight sky caught her attention once more and turned to the breath-taking scenery, no doubt the first and most beautiful one she ever saw in her whole life. The stars in the night sky twinkled in glee as if congratulating her freedom. A sudden though pleasant silence fell upon them, as they all admired the sky with her.

_Where does this road lead to_

_And how does it continue?_

_Even if I imagine them_

_It's of course that I have no clue_

Luffy scrunched his brows in deep thought and shouted out in the open, announcing, "Yosh Rosé, I've decided that you will be our new musician!" Zoro spluttered as he looked at Luffy in shock, asking, "You idiot! I thought that we are going to leave that for later and fill the more important roles first!?" Luffy pouted as he argued back childishly, "A musician is equally important! Without one, pirates can't sing and have fun while partying!" Zoro just sighed exasperatingly and shook his head when his imaginary light bulb suddenly lit brightly above his head and suggested, "Why not we let Rosé decide? After all, it is her job so she should have a say in this." They both turned their attention to Rosalie whose eyes were closed as she hummed in thought. Then, they watched as her eyelids battered open, revealing her sky blue orbs with a glint of elation as she answered, "I will be your Goddess of Victory, blessing you throughout your battles like the Warrior Maiden Valkyrie." Luffy slammed his fist against his palm loudly as he exclaimed, "That's good, I've never thought of it! But what's a ba-ru-ki-ri? Some sort of meat?" While Zoro, who turned speechless at Rosalie's answer, grumbled incoherently in annoyance about her having the same carefree personality as his idiot Captain.

Rosalie chuckled softly at their response and turned to the waters under their boat and noticed how it dazzled as if it contained a thousand diamonds when the sunlight hits its surface. A vision then flashed in her mind, it was the same one that she had of the group of pirates._ 'Looks like I'll be meeting them soon.'_ Rosalie mused. The sunset seemed more beautifully surreal at that moment, as if putting an end to this chapter of her life and starting a new one when dawn arrives.

_ 'Every encounter is a beautiful miracle, opening doors that are yet to be discovered and chancing upon people that are yet to be met, broadening your perspective of life. So, each and every friendship formed from these encounters is my most precious treasure. I would never have thought that with the appearance of one person, my Fate could change. I was supposed to die on that day but he saved me. For you, I would give up my Life and everything that I can offer. I will see till the very end what will happen out of this encounter. Whether this leads to happiness or misery, I will follow you forever till your dream of being the Pirate King is fulfilled. Thank you Luffy, for everything...'_

_Look up to the sky, rise to the stars, _

_Take-off on the brilliant road of tomorrow._

_Carry the inexperience of the heart in the hands_

_If I were with you, I'd start running, exposing my weak self_

_The future! Somehow continues to the infinity, go far away_

_~Asu e no Brilliant Road by angela_

* * *

**Finally Valkyrie's Blessing, ****my very first project,** is completed! By the way, the last two phrases at the end belongs to the song Fated by Ayumi Hamasaki. Many thanks to bands like angela, Kalafina, Ayumi-san and the Vocaloid Megurine Luka for giving me these inspirational songs to write Valkyrie's Blessings and of course to Oda Eiichiro-sensei for writing the original story, if not for him, One Piece would've never existed. **Now I'll be focusing on Selenite Lotus, my new and upcoming Reborn! project so look forward to its arrival! Till then, have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
